


Books

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Books, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> McCoy, Joanna - Books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

While at the Academy, and for the first few years on board the Enterprise, Leonard always worried about the gifts he'd get for Joanna. Whether she'd actually get them at all or if she did, whether she appreciated them. As their interactions were limited through him sending Video mail and Jocelyn's rare updates of images and prerecorded vids, he could only hope and pray that his daughter knew how much he loved her through his gifts. 

It wasn't until she was nearly ten when he finally found out. After a long day in sickbay, he returned to an incoming message of Joanna thanking him for all the old fashioned books, of figuring out how to connect to him on her own, and that she loves and misses him, eagerly waiting to see what book she'll get next. 

For the first time in years, Leonard cried, happy and relieved to know his daughter still loves him.


End file.
